Achy Jakey Heart
"Achy Jakey Heart" is a two-part episode of the television series Hannah Montana. Both parts aired on June 24, 2007. The title Achy Jakey Heart is inspired by cast member Billy Ray Cyrus' song "Achy Breaky Heart". Plot Part 1 Jake falls out of the sky wearing a tuxedo and carrying a rose and chocolate asking Miley to come back to him. Miley is still mad at Jake for kissing her and then leaving her for 6 months, so when he returns, she is not pleased, becoming even more irritated when Jake sends her lavish gifts in order to try to win her back. Jake then comes to Miley's house dressed as a knight, begging her to give him a second chance. Miley gives in and asks him to go on a date with her that night, only to learn that Jake had to go out to the premiere with his co-star, Marissa, for publicity. This made Miley angry, which prompts her to hit him with a salami. Later that night, Miley sees Jake with his co-star on television, where Jake admits to the media that "I'm in love with a girl named Miley Stewart". This changes Miley's mind, so she goes to the movie theater and kisses Jake in front of the media and hugs him deeply. Miley now becomes popular, since the media publicized the relationship between her and Jake. After that, Jake acts like the perfect boyfriend. He even names a star after Miley. He also decides to be totally honest with her, and tells her that his real name is Leslie. At first Miley doesn't believe it, but then accepts that it is the truth. She feels guilty about not telling him that she is Hannah Montana, and feels even worse after going to a second-grade class to read about honesty and having to answer to the questions of the children and messing up more. Meanwhile, Jackson becomes annoyed with his boss, Rico, since he charges too much for his merchandise. Rico tricks Jackson into paying for a customer and then Rico fires Jackson, and Jackson decides to make Rico regret it. He starts his own business, which is initially a failure. Jackson and Oliver accidentally create a new recipe together - Cheese Jerky, and they start a new business selling the Cheese Jerky. Finally, Miley reveals to Jake that she is really Hannah Montana as she feels she can't keep lying to Jake. Part 2 After Miley reveals her secret, they both share a kiss only for the paparazzi to nearly spot the two. Jake and Miley go on a date to the movies, but have no privacy to themselves because of all of the fans. Whenever Jake and Miley go out in public, Jake Ryan fans flock around them. Noticing Miley's discomfort, he purchases a black wig and disguises himself so that fans will not bother them on dates (he at first talks like Borat). However, "Milos" soon realizes that there are some drawbacks to not being recognized as a celebrity. Jake becomes frustrated and leaves the restaurant. He makes a second attempt to go on a date with Miley as a "normal person", but finds that he can't do it. He grows impatient after waiting about a minute and a half for his ice-cream, when he finally gets it, he becomes thirsty and steals water from a small girl instead of purchasing it himself. Subsequently, he doesn't stop talking about himself and his fame when they are together. Miley, irritated, wants to break up with him, but fears that he will reveal her secret if she does. She then decides to make Jake break up with her by driving him crazy in public. On their next date, she behaves inappropriately, wears a ridiculous goose outfit, supposedly Björk's swan dress, and flaunts her fake excessive armpit hair to the public, embarrassing Jake. Jake reveals his belief that the reason behind Miley's behavior is that she is jealous of his fame. Miley hopes that this will make Jake break up with her, but Jake doesn't want to part with her, making Miley even more upset. She finally tells him that he was acting annoying and conceited, and that he apparently cannot be a normal person. Then she tries to say that if they were to break up, she is afraid that Jake would tell her secret, but can't finish her sentence, so Jake says "What... tell your secret? Well, if that is the kind of person you think I am, then maybe I will tell your secret!" Miley soon becomes very agitated and upset. Miley and her father have a conversation which makes Miley wonder which she'll miss more "her secret or the guy she thought Jake was." Jake sends Miley a box with a rose inside and a note attached. In the note, Jake wrote that Miley's words were true. He says he will try to become a normal person before attempting to go out with her again. He also confirms that he will not disclose her secret. He signs the note as Leslie, not Jake. She reads and so does her dad, who asks who Leslie is. She says "A very good friend", to which Robby responds "Let's just hope it's not another actor." Meanwhile, Rico makes a second attempt to steal the Cheese Jerky recipe, but fails. Jackson and Oliver are still making tons of money. However, they had not factored in the cost of ingredients and supplies. Once they cover those costs, Jackson is left with only $1.00. Jackson then realizes that he was better off working for Rico. At the end, Rico seems confused that Jackson is back and that Jackson has no recollection of the prior events. It is suggested that it could've all been a dream, but after a hidden evil smirk from Jackson, it is implied the entire thing happened and that Jackson is tricking Rico. Starring *Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana *Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott *Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken *Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart *Moisés Arias as Rico Suave *Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart *Cody Linley as Jake Ryan *Shanica Knowles as Amber Addison *Anna Maria Perez de Taglé as Ashley Dewitt *Nicole Anderson as Marissa *Tiya Sircar as Natasha *Noah Cyrus as Girl with Ice Cream Songs featured *"One in a Million" Ratings Achy Jakey Heart parts 1 and 2 helped Disney achieve the best prime-time ratings of any cable channel for the week of June 24. Part 2 included 3.4 million viewers in the 9 to 14 group, and the 7.38 million total viewers marked the largest audience for a Hannah Montana episode up to that point (Tthe episode "Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas", which premiered after High School Musical 2 has since broken that series record). For comparison, the show with the most viewers in prime time the same night was 60 Minutes, with 8.5 million viewers. The airing of the second half of "Achy Jakey Heart" coincided with the release of Miley Cyrus' "Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus", which was the top selling record for that week. Parts one and two of "Achy Jakey Heart" were the numbers one and two best selling TV shows on iTunes for the week of July 11, 2007. This episode was the second highest rated cable program for its week, behind the season premier of The Closer. It was also the second highest rating ever for an episode of a Disney Channel original series, and third highest rated cable program for the month. A combination of reasons contributed to the high ratings. One was that only one of ABC, CBS, NBC, Fox, CW and Univision aired a non-rerun, Fox's ratings challenged The Loop. Another reason was that it was a "must see" episode due to it being the second part of a story arc where Jake Ryan attempts to restart his romance with Miley. Another possible ratings boost was provided when this episode was advertised on the previous Friday, which was the Disney Channel's highest rated day ever. The airdate also happened during the same week as the announcement of a new Hannah Montana clothing line. Category:Television specials Category:Television episodes Category:Hannah Montana episodes Category:Multi-part episodes